Beauty and the Beast
by TheRottenJas
Summary: 5 snippets into Fleur and Bill's life. For The 5 Drabbles Competition.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be told in the point of view of Fleur Weasley.**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition: Song: Fall into these Arms by New Politics**

 **365: content**

 **Gringotts Bank**

 **Greek Mega Mythology Challenge:**

 **Drabble Club**

 **Wordcount: 251**

* * *

Fleur smiled as she recalled the day she met Bill. So much has happened since then that it was mad. She had gotten married. They had fought in a war, and lived. She had three beautiful children whom she loved with her entire being. Life hadn't been easy, but it had been manageable. She had learned to live through it all.

"Fleur?" Asked Bill as he walked up to her. She was sitting on their sofa gazing at the fireplace.

"Yes, love?" She replied, turning her head so he could bestow a kiss on her cheek.

"Nothing really," he answered. He sat down with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"You know, I was remembering ze day we met," she informed him. Her eyes grew soft with melancholy.

Bill grinned. "Ah."

She smiled. "We were like two teenagers, you know."

"Couldn't stay away from each other, could we?"

She tutted disapprovingly, only her eyes betrayed her real joy. "I believe our first date ended up in bed."

He laughed. "We didn't even know each other that well."

"We were two strangers meeting for ze first time yet it felt like we weren't," she mused.

"You definitely ended up in my arms that day," Bill said, winking at her.

She cuddled into Bill's neck, full of content. "I am glad. Because then we wouldn't be 'ere today."

His eyes became like melted honey. "Thank you Fleur for marrying me. I love you."

"I love you, too. And I couldn't be 'appier!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition: Object: Leather Jacket**

 **Drabble Club**

 **Gringotts Money For Stories**

 **Word count: 245**

* * *

Fleur sighed wistfully as she cleared the table. She hasn't gone out on an actual date with Bill in a very long time. Ever since Louis had been born it was like they had no time. She wanted to just spend some time with Bill.

"Fleur! Honey!" Came Bill's voice from the living room.

She quickly took off her apron and went to see him. She was startled to find him wearing a black leather jacket, combat boots, a t-shirt, and straight leg jeans. She was positive that he had left with a suit on.

"Bill? What are you wearing?" She asked as she hugged him. Her look full of curiosity.

He grinned. "You. Me. Dancing."

She was taken aback. "Dancing?"

"Yes," he said, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "We haven't been out in long time, so I thought of a way to relieve our stress."

"And you came up with dancing?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

Fleur was thrilled at the idea, especially since Bill looked quite delicious right now in that leather jacket. "Ze kids."

"I hired a babysitter."

"Who? I don't want to leave my babies with a stranger!" She protested.

"Don't worry, it's my mum," he laughed.

Fleur pressed her lips together then smiled. There was no uncertainty about it. "Let me go get changed!"

"Good. For a moment I thought you were going to say no," Bill admitted.

"To be honest, it was ze leather jacket zat made me say yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I somehow really liked how this one turned out.**

 **Review Please!**

 **Prompt: Word: Echo**

 **Word count: 277**

* * *

 ** _Echo_**

* * *

Fleur screamed as more people fell dead at her feet. She was running and running for her life. The War was at it's peak and death was everywhere. She dodged spell after spell, stunning various Death Eaters. It was a race for her life.

She was frightened as a Death Eater shot a curse to close for her liking. She quickly disarmed him and stunned him. She looked left and right but she couldn't find Bill anywhere. Her pulse increased by each second that passed. In a flash, she found him.

She saw him being cornered by Fenrir Greyback. She yelled 'NO!' But it was far too late.

She felt as if her legs had been stunned to the ground. Her mouth opened in horror and her eyes the size of plates watched in terror.

Greyback threw Bill's wand away and immediately pounced on him. Bill struggled against the weight of the werewolf. She attempted to move towards him but her legs wouldn't move. When Bill began to scream, she felt bile rise in her throat.

In the moment that she froze, a stunning spell came hurtled in her direction.

She was forced to watch Bill scream and scream until one final, blood curling scream shook her entire core. The worst part was the silence that followed after.

In the next instant, she saw darkness, too.

She woke up in fear, her heart thundering with the last echo of Bill's scream.

She looked next to her and saw him sleeping sloundly. She let a sigh of relief out and laughed. It was okay. Bill was fine. She was fine.

Everything was okay.


End file.
